


Rain

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Camping, Frottage, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 03:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/895060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Jake/Dave, pwp* short drabble of two dorks in a tent while it rains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something short with the rain, and JakeDave is one pairing i haven't written enough of :3
> 
> should i make this into a small series of drabbles all set in this same universe?

The sound of the rain surrounds them, loud as it falls against the surface of the tent, but for a moment Dave’s eyes are attracted to the plastic window on the side by the sudden flash of a lightning.

He can’t see well, the plastic is stained with water and humidity, but he shivers as he recalls the feeling of rain against his body, cool and wet.

They were exploring into the woods when the downpour started, soft pitter-patter against the leaves and the bushes around them, but it had quickly turned into a storm.

Jake had cried out at him to stop when he’d started running back towards their tent, but had followed him quickly after a particularly loud thunder had rumbled high in the sky, interrupting their fun.

They had raced back to their base, only stopping in front of their tent so that Jake could tug Dave’s frame against his own to kiss his already wet lips, messy and slippery, and Dave had breathed in the earthy scent of rain and dirt from Jake’s lips, fingers digging into his arms to hold himself up.

The tent is small, a bit constricting, but Dave only feels the comfort of having Jake’s body so close to his own as they shuffle out of their wet clothes, laughing and exchanging more wet kisses.

Dave’s back is pressed against his sleeping bag, and Jake moves until he’s on top of him, their bodies sliding together, cold and shivery.

Outside, the wind picks up, howling and making the tent shiver, just like the feeling of Jake’s hands through his hair makes Dave shiver.

They kiss again, feverish and still laughing, Dave’s face hidden in the crook of Jake’s collarbone, licking the salty taste of sweat mixed with the raindrops, and Jake shakes in mirth as his hands slide down Dave’s sides.

Another flash of light, and Dave’s eyes catch it once more, ears focused on the sound of rain against the tent, then he dissolves in a moan when Jake kisses his chest, one hand caressing lower, slipping inside his boxers.

There is nothing tentative in his actions, only certainty, and Dave tugs him down for another kiss, moaning unashamedly as he arches up into Jake’s arms.

Dave caresses through Jake’s hair, his hands moving down his lover’s back, tracing his dark skin as the other pushes his legs apart, guiding them around his own body; he’s still smiling the same bright, unreserved smile that made Dave fall for him, that made him decide to leave everything to join Jake on his exploration trips, self-assured and sweet and determined, and Dave feels his heart flutter just like the first time.

They kiss again as another thunder echoes outside, wind and rain creating a dissonant concerto, and Dave’s moans only add to it, soft and stifled at first until the pleasure turns into a crescendo, and he’s left crying out Jake’s name as the older man thrusts down, one hand wrapped around both of their cocks, pumping them at the same rhythm.

Dave closes his eyes, feels the rain, feels Jake’s laugh through his wet skin, sinking into his bones, and drags his nails down the other man’s back, desperate, demanding, lips parted to cry out Jake’s name over and over.

Jake groans and picks up the pace, lips sucking on the juncture of his neck, panting and holding onto the writhing body underneath his own.

He can never get enough of this man in his arms, of the way he opens up and reveals himself to him every single day, accepting all Jake thrusts at him with a smile, never once judging him.

He remembers the first time he met Dave, and how he made the mistake of considering him like his brother, like Dirk.

How wrong he was.

How lucky he is now to be able to enjoy Dave’s presence with him every single day, sharing with him his discovers.

Dave arches up to him, gasping and moaning his name, and Jake responds, laughing and groaning, heart burning in his chest, and doesn’t stop, he would _never_ stop if he could, until Dave cries out one last time and comes in his hand, hot and gorgeous and handsome and with his name on his lips, and Jake lets himself follow him, bucking down and marking Dave’s neck, possessive and wanton and so very happy.

They flop down, spent and boneless, curled up around one another in the tent as the storm hits its peak outside, giggling and happy, and their touches turn soft and careful.

They kiss until the rain is gone.

 


End file.
